


Tackle Hugs and Farting Hippos

by airbear23



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airbear23/pseuds/airbear23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too short to summarize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tackle Hugs and Farting Hippos

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend on LJ

He’s tackle hugged as soon as she lays eyes on him. His arms surround her reflexively. His nose is suddenly buried in black pigtails and his ears register her delighted squeal.

Obviously, she’s as happy to see him as he is to see her. 

Normally, he’d love to stay wrapped up in her arms like this, but he’s still recovering from the plague and his strength is waning quickly. He reminds her of this and shortly he is lying on the floor next to her, using Bert as a pillow.

She happily updates him on everything he’s missed and it occurs to him that he could lie there with her forever.


End file.
